new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Pac-Man: Arrangement (1998 TV special)
Pac-Man: Arrangement is a 1998 American animated television special, based off the 1996 video game developed by Namco for the , as well as the animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions. It was produced by Kathi Castillo at Hanna-Barbera (retaining the art style of the 1980s cartoon show) and aired November 21, 1998 on Cartoon Network, three days after the premiere of The Powerpuff Girls. The special was nominated an Emmy for TBA, but lost to TBA in the following year. Despite that, the special received a cult following among fans and was officially released to home video and DVD in the spring of 2001. Summary A smart and bespectacled yellow ghost named Kinky wants to join with the Ghost Monsters to help get rid of Pac-Man and his family, but they just outright reject him. So, he decides to take matters into his own hands and chomp any Pac-Person he sees (as well as using his inventions to chomp a Pac-Person), thus allowing him to take over the Power Pellet forest and Pac-Land himself, ultimately betraying the Ghost Monsters and Mezmaron because of his sheer competence. Hearing this, the Ghost Monsters then beg for the Pac-Family to come and save Pac-Land before Kinky has full control of the city. Plot Going to work and entering Kinky (first paragraph reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102, KKDisney, ModernClassicGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) Back at Mezmaron's lair (first paragraph reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102, KKDisney, ModernClassicGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) Kinky gets chomping and takes over Pac-Land (first paragraph reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102, KKDisney, ModernClassicGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) Pac-Family saves the day (first paragraph reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102, KKDisney, ModernClassicGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) Kinky's punishment (first paragraph reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102, KKDisney, ModernClassicGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) Ending (first paragraph reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102, KKDisney, ModernClassicGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) Characters * Pac-Man (voiced by ) - The title character of the special, husband to Ms. Pac-Man, father of Pac-Baby and works as one of the guardians of the Power Pellet forest. * Ms. 'Pepper' Pac-Man (voiced by Barbara Minkus) - * Pac-Baby (voiced by Russi Taylor) - * Chomp-Chomp and Sour Puss (voiced by Frank Welker and ) - * The Ghost Monsters ** Clyde (voiced by ) - ** Pinky (voiced by ) - ** Inky (voiced by ) - ** Blinky (also voiced by ) - ** Sue (voiced by ) - * Mezmaron (voiced by ) - * Kinky (voiced by Tom Kenny) - An intelligent and bespectacled golden yellow ghost with brunette hair and wearing a shirt, vest and tie. He has lots of gadgets and inventions he made to chomp all of the Pac-People and take over as emperor of Pac-Land. Unlike the other Ghost Monsters, however, he sports clothing. Voice cast * Marty Ingels - Pac-Man * Barbara Minkus - Ms. 'Pepper' Pac-Man * Russi Taylor - Pac-Baby * Frank Welker - Chomp-Chomp * Peter Cullen – Sour Puss * Chuck McCann - Blinky, Pinky * Barry Gordon - Inky * Neil Ross - Clyde * Susan Silo - Sue * Allan Lurie – Mezmaron * Tom Kenny - Kinky Crew *'Recording Director:' Gordon Hunt Quotes Production Following the game's release on March 1996 as part of Namco Classic Collection Vol. 2, Namco signed a deal with Hanna-Barbera to make a television special for Cartoon Network based off the video game and the 1980s Pac-Man cartoon show. A month later, Kathi Castillo was chosen as producer and Joanna Romersa as director. Gordon Hunt returned to recording direction duties. Danny Goldman (the original voice of Brainy Smurf from The Smurfs) was originally chosen to play Kinky (the yellow ghost who wants to join the Ghost gang, but gets rejected and ended up resorting to become an evil mastermind), but he declined the offer. He was instead replaced by Tom Kenny (the voice of Heffer from Rocko's Modern Life and later SpongeBob SquarePants), who still admittingly did a good job with the voice. Unlike what happened back in the 1980s, animating a ghost to the wrong voice or coloring a ghost to the wrong color was not present in the special due to relatively higher budgets. The old numbering system of providing voices for Saturday Morning cartoon segments in the day is long gone. Production began in May 1996 and completed in October 1998. The animation is noticeably wilder, expressive and fluid (reaching closely to a Disney TV series' level), than when it was once stiff and lifeless like back in the early 80's. Animation is handled overseas at Wang Film Productions in Taiwan. Reception The special received generally positive reviews from critics. Fans praised for Kinky's new design and the animation style in this special. Trivia *Unlike the 1980s cartoon, this special utilizes digital ink-and-paint for coloring. *New music cues for this special have been composed by Mark Watters. *Unlike the original video game and like the other Ghost Monsters did in the series, Kinky does not turn purple (or blue) in panic whenever Pac-People are around, but only after a Pac-Person eats power pellets. Gallery kinky_pac_man_arrangement_1998_tv_special.jpg kinky_fear_take_pac_man_arrangement_1998_tv_special.jpg kinky_pac_man_arrangement_1998_tv_special.png kinky_fear_take_pac_man_arrangement_1998_tv_special.png Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Pac-Man Category:TV Specials Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Hand-drawn animated television specials Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Digital ink and paint